The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Hardenbergia violacea, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘Rambospray’. Its market class is that of an ornamental plant. ‘Rambospray’ is intended for use in landscaping and as a decorative plant.
The new Hardenbergia violacea cultivar is a seedling selection discovered in a controlled planting of the species Hardenbergia violacea, not patented. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single plant within a population of plants of Hardenbergia violacea during June 2003 in a controlled environment at Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by in vitro propagation of micro-plants since September 2006 at Tuggerah, New South Wales, Australia has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.